The lifeguard
by ImintheTribeMikey
Summary: Four works as a is just a regular day when a cute diver catches his eye.What happens when this diver has a horrible accident that day?Will she live?This is a story I just made up please review!RATED T
1. Chapter 1

This summer I am working as an lifeguard with my best friend work in shifts, I work the afternoons, and he work the morning.I love being a lifeguard because nobody hardly falls in and I get sit out and work on my is awesome just to sit out in the sun all the mornings I work in the office because my boss, Max,is to lazy to do paperwork.I don't mind it though because it usually only takes an hour or two.

I walk into the office and plop down on the chair.I sigh and grab the ballpoint pen.I start on the paperwork and finish in an hour.I stand up and walk around the picture covered room.I scan each picture looking at all the smiling kids and teens in their swim of the kids look like they just got out of the water,Their bodies dripping the chlorine and their hair looking like a wet mop.I continue to scan each picture more girl,that looks about my age, stands hair is a blonde color,and she has striking blur eyes that almost look is wearing a red speedo and has blue goggles around her is absolutely not for other guys, but for me.._Damn!_Is all I think.I look at the label,Junior women's diving she is a diver, of a sudden I am pulled away from my thoughts when Zeke comes in frantically."What is it man?"I ask annoyed.

"I forgot it was shauna's birthday you cover my shift?"I sigh

"What's in it for me?"I ask with a smirk etched on my face.

"Come on man,Pleassssee?"He sounds desperate so I decide not to mess with him.

"Ok,I'll do it."I walk out but not before pulling of my shirt and slipping on my I get outside the sun beats down on my skin.I walk over to the lifeguard chair and climb up.

I examine the pool,The kids are happily splashing and the moms are sitting at the side eyes wander over to the chairs.A girl with blonde hair stands their rummaging in her has an electric blue speedo and her goggles hang of of her stands up and in her hand is a swim cap,She pulls it on and starts to walk towards the high dive eyes follow her every turn towards the direction I'm in and I can see her striking blue girl from the starts to ascend the ladder and is soon to the gets in the dives position and stays there for a second and then figure is perfect,as far as I can gets out of the water and climbs the ladder again.

She dives a couple more times before she starts doing more complex does a tuck in the air and then lands in the water.I wait for her to doesn't.I blow my whistle and jump into the water refreshes me and makes me swim towards her I get to the spot where she went under I take a deep breath and go under.I grab her waist and pick her up.I resurface then put her over my shoulder.I place her on the concrete and get out.

The first thing I do is check to see if she is 's not.I am trained to know mouth to mouth in this situation.I lower my mouth to hers and blow out.**(AN:I HAVE No clue how mouth to mouth work so bear with me)**She starts to breath again my she is not waking up,I call the ambulance.

The sirens blare as they take her away."Sir do you know who this is?"A man comes up to me.I shake my head."Well this is Tris Prior and she seems to have hit her head pretty didn't break anything but she seems to have fractured her not sure how much damage that will cause to the brain but she may be in a coma."I gulp.A girl is in a coma,On my watch.I glance over to where the workers are currently loading her onto the blonde hair sprawled like a golden halo on her pillow.

I can't think straight knowing I let this happen,I turn away from the man without responding and run to Zeke's place.

* * *

**AN:HEY GUYS! I hope you liked that and most of all I hope I didn't write like an eleven year old.*cough cough* You know who you hope y'all are having an amazing summer!I AM BECAUSE I WENT TO CAROWINDS YESTERDAY!**

**PEACE OUT GIRLSCOUT!  
-DauntlessTribute46**


	2. Thoughts

**Ello guys!  
Thanks so much for being really supportive and stuff because I guess if I think people don't like it then I tend to not update as frequently.  
Also I was going to update two days ago but when I was typing my computer lost I hate my computer sometimes.  
Later Skater**

**-DauntlessTribute46**

* * *

I slammed the front door shut."ZEKE!"I called and Shauna both came pouring down the stairs.

"Whats up man?"Zeke asked me with a curious look.I didn't respond instead I walked over to the fridge and opened a followed me while Shauna just went back upstairs saying something about 'guy talk.'

"Dude what the heck has got you all worked up?"He asked.I sighed."So this girl I saw at the pool today,she was I was really curious because,she was good..."I start to trail off.I am cut off by Zeke snapping his fingers in front of me."So she started doing more complex dives,and I was completely in a then she did a flip and she landed funny.I waited for her to resurface but she didn't."I say while taking another swig of my drink.

"What happened?"Zeke asked with a worried look.

"She..S-she is in a coma."I set down my drink and put my head in my hands._She could die you idiot!You see on girl you like and you mess it up!_ wait.I don't even know this girl."Im sorry why does this effect you so much?"He asked me bluntly.I look up and just shake my head."She was gorgeous!She wasn't like those girls that throw themselves at me,she was..different."I say with wild hand laughs and puts a hand on my back."Don't worry bro she will probably wake up the mean time why don't you go calm down at home,I don't like you in your unstable state."I nod and leave without another word.

* * *

I throw my bag down on the dirty floor of my building was small but it was perfect for just had two bedrooms,a living room,and a kitchen.I kick off my shoes and go into my bedroom.I saunter over to my desk and sit down in the chair.I sigh,how can I get my thoughts out of my head?I glance down at the pieces of paper that lay scattered on the dark wood desk.I grab a pen and slide the paper in front of me.

_Thursday, June 12,_

_I saw her was hair went down to her waist and she had striking blue wore a electric blue speedo and she was form was perfect,everything about her screamed breath was taken started doing more complex moves and then she did one with a landed strangely and I didn't think anything of she didn't resurface._

_I don't know why Im so upset,I don't even know she seemed so she didn't have a care in the world.I just can't stop thinking about her striking blue eyes and her soft pink eyes that may never open again,and her lips that may not ever laugh again._

_I don't know why,but that girl seems to cover my name is Tris fits her,from what I observed she is fun, but takes her life she doesn't have time for fooling at the same time she has that feeling around her that makes me feel all I just met her._

_Maybe when I wake up tomorrow this will all be a dream,and the girl will be a part of me knows that will never happen._I put down the pen and climb into my warm welcoming bed.I fall asleep,her eyes haunting my dreams


	3. Super short!

**Disclaimer!**

**I doubt that Veronica Roth is a 13 year old girl sitting on her bed typing..In pajamas,watching PitchPerfect  
Therefore I do not own any of the characters.  
Just the plot **

* * *

**Tris POV:**

When I splashed in the water, something was wrong.I couldn't move at all.I just floated paralyzed completely.I felt hands around my waist pulling me up out of the water.I still couldn't was wrong with me.I tried to breath but I couldn't get my lungs to lights danced in my vision,I felt something warm against my lips blowing.I started breathing again but faintly.I heard a man shout something,but I didn't understand looked back at I saw was a pair of midnight blue eyes before I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke I couldn't move.I couldn't open my eyes.I couldn't speak.I felt multiple hands lifting me up onto a soft surface.I heard distantly a conversation going on with two men.I recognized one as the man who saved me,and I didn't know the were talking about someone being in a man who saved me sounded distraught and shaky.I knew I was the one in the coma.I felt like screaming or I couldn't,all of my thoughts were bound to myself.I felt trapped,like nobody could hear they couldn't.

I heard doors shutting,and a engine roaring to life along with a I think we pull away,but I can't remember because I am already passed out again.


	4. Marvin

**Hello!**

**So here Is the 4 chapter!Im really sorry the last chapter was so short,Im a bad a week I will be going to Alaska for 2 weeks,So I can't update on my laptop.I could always update on my phone,which is what Im going to do,but there going to be crappy On another note,how has summer been so far for you guys?It has been so awesome,but I got my phone taken away because I didn't clean my room -_-.I still have my iPad and computer but I have everything on my phone!I was so frustrated but also happy because my mom didn't take away my Mac.I would probably die if that got taken away *shudders*.Also If any of you read my Selection high school fanfic well I had some format problems so I might re-type that chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**-DauntlessTribute46**

* * *

Tris POV:

You know what sucks?Being trapped inside of your un-movable body!Just Fantastic!Christina has visited me everyday since the ,I think everyday.I am aware for like an hour,then I black out for like the rest of their visit!Honestly,life sucks.

A weird thing happened though,the voice that heard came to visit me.I don't even know this guy and he started crying and saying how it was 'his fault'.I hated it because I was lying there listening to his sob not trying to be rude,but it made me feel worse about the situation.

The visits I enjoyed were form my dearest friends Uriah and his brother Zeke?I really only know Uriah but apparently Zeke is a lifeguard at the pool,he wasn't there when I said something about a Four I was either half conscious,or laughing hysterically in my mind at them fighting.

My parents and brother came to.I wasn't conscious for most of there visit,but what I caught was my parents telling Caleb to get a caused me to once again laugh hysterically in my mind.I really just realized if I don't wake up I may be trapped inside of my mind with Marvin is basically part of my mind that I converse with,it makes me sound crazy,but he is actually a pretty cool guy!He makes jokes that I would make!Weird huh?

_Naw dip Tris!Im a part of your brain!_ Marvin tells me in a sassy tone."Don't sass me!"I say to him slightly annoyed.

_Aww Is Trissy mad?_ Did I mention that he is a little butt hole?Yeah,he's fine sometimes but other times he just likes to annoy the crap out of me!"Shut up Marvin!"I screech at him.

_Whatever. _See right now is what I like to call his Maverick Marvin is all like Jersey Shore!He gets so sassy and UGH!

_Trissy poo you do know I know what your part of your mind after all._ I can practically hear the smug look on his .Does he even have a face?Damn this is confusing."I hate you Marvin!"

_Aww dont lie!You love me so so much Trissy Poo!_ He says it,I wish I had control over my limbs so I could smack his-

_You can't smack your own conscious!_ He says smugly.I try to roll my eyes but fail."Whatever Marvin Im tired"With that I loose consciousness once again.

* * *

**Ok,That was a sucky chapter.I hated that,it was so jumbled!**

**Anyways I wanted to tell you guys to read the story **

**Becoming Dauntless by HockeyCrazy**

**She is really its about Tris being a you tuber and so Is the gang is a part of a music 's channel is like, even puts in real you tubers in the plot!It really creative and super cool.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter :/**

**Later Skaterz!**

**-DauntlessTribute46**


	5. Alaska and apologies AN IMPORTANT

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongso I am currently in a hotel in Charlotte going to Alaska tomorrow,so I can't update ,yeah I think I already told you people but screw it!Im really nervous about getting on a plane,I hate planes with a doesn't help I'm getting on to Dallas and then from there all the way to longest one is about six hours,and my family all got different seats on the plane *sigh* I hope I don't sit next to somebody who is all nosy and rude,or annoying,or ANYTHING BAD!Seriously I hate writing on my Ipad so sorry for my mistakes,I couldn't bring my you guys heard don't by Ed Sheeran?Or she looks so perfect by maybe the other side by Jason Derulo?Absolutely amazing songs 3!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnyways sorry I will be gone for like fifteen sorry about the confusion about Marvin and bad grammar in the last chapter.I had major writers block -_- /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPEACE OUT GIRLSCOUTS :P/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-DAUNTLESSTRIBUTE46 /strong/p 


End file.
